Narcotic
by Mrocznusss
Summary: „Zawsze uważałem się za osobę stricte heteroseksualną, której nigdy w życiu nie przydarzą się jakieś haniebne wpadki i wypadki. Wiecie, coś jak antygejowska tarcza, która mnie otaczała i odganiała złe moce, które tylko czekały na to, by skraść moje dziewictwo." Główny bohater był kreowany w ten sposób całkowicie świadomie i z czystą premedytacją.


**„Chcesz być hetero, ale ci nie wychodzi",** **czyli dlaczego prawiczkom jest trudniej**

Zawsze uważałem się za osobę stricte heteroseksualną, której nigdy w życiu nie przydarzą się jakieś haniebne wpadki i wypadki. Wiecie, coś jak antygejowska tarcza, która mnie otaczała i odganiała złe moce, które tylko czekały na to, by skraść moje dziewictwo.

I przez pierwsze piętnaście lat mojego życia działała bez zarzutów tylko po to, by w dniu szesnastych urodzin rozpaść się na kawałeczki i zostawić mnie bezbronnym wobec czyhającego niebezpieczeństwa. W tamtym momencie o tym jeszcze nie wiedziałem, ale życie postanowiło szybko wyprowadzić mnie z błędu, że niby jestem aseksualny dla osób tej samej płci. Okazało się też, że nawet w moim Domu zdarzają się pedały...

Chociaż nie, pedał to takie obsceniczne słowo. Pederaści. Mój Dom był idealną kryjówką dla pederastów i mogłem się tylko zastanawiać, jak to wyglądało w pozostałych trzech. Moja wiedza miała się szybko powiększyć akurat o tego typu informacje (czego nie chciałem i właściwie lepiej byłoby, gdybym pozostał w mojej czarnej krainie nieświadomości, gdzie tęczowe promienie nie miały wstępu), a skończyło się to absurdalnie wspaniałym i jednocześnie okropnym seksem na biurku mojego ulubionego profesora. Jak upaść to z hukiem, jakby to powiedział mój durny brat.

Ta historia zaczyna się dość zwyczajnie i na początku nic nie wskazuje na to, jak miałaby się skończyć. Na moje nieszczęście.

* * *

Zaczęło się od tego, że ktoś miał urodziny. Jakaś wyjątkowo lubiana osoba, ponieważ gdzie okiem nie sięgnąć znajdowali się pijani Ślizgoni i wrzeszczeli „Sto lat!" do zdarcia gardeł.

Nie żałowałem, że nikt mnie nie zaprosił. Nie jestem jakoś specjalnie rozrywkowym człowiekiem, któremu oczy się świecą na samo słowo „impreza". Za najlepszą zabawę uważam wieczór w ciszy z książką i herbatą, więc wyobraźcie sobie moje zniesmaczenie, gdy wracam z biblioteki z naręczem książek do mojego spokojnego Pokoju Wspólnego (zazwyczaj taki był, ale nie tamtym razem) i zastaję w nim rozkrzyczaną hołotę, która przewracała się sama o siebie i rozlewała wszędzie piwo niczym nieokrzesane orangutany w zoo. Nie żebym miał coś do orangutanów, wyjątkowo inteligentne zwierzęta. Tylko trochę niechlujne. I jak tak teraz o tym pomyślę, nie było to chyba tylko piwo.

Wracając do tematu. Przybrałem najbardziej dumny wyraz twarzy na jaki było mnie stać i wyposażony w ten „odstraszacz na głupotę" przemierzyłem pokój, by dostać się do swojego dormitorium (które, miałem nadzieję, było ciche). Pech chciał, że droga wiodła centralnie przez środek Pokoju Wspólnego, przez wzgląd na migdalące się jednomózgowe organizmy (fuj) i wspomniane wcześniej orangutany (fuj, fuj).

Szedłem dzielnie, nie opuszczając nawet na chwilę brody, gdy w którymś momencie jeden z pijaków odsunął się ze swoim pufem, częściowo zagradzając moje przejście między nim a kanapą. Cóż, miał wymiary jakiegoś przeciętnego pałkarza na eliksirach wspomagających, więc niebezpiecznie – przepraszam, głupio – byłoby się z nim kłócić. Z braku lepszych możliwości przecisnąłem się w swoim kierunku. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, gdy moje biodra zetknęły się z jego plecami, odchylił się jakby bardziej, a ja, czując, że ocieram się o niego prawie całą powierzchnią swoje strefy erogennej, postanowiłem zrobić to szybciej niż pierwotna wersja zakładała i po chwili stałem już po drugiej stronie. Byłem niewyobrażalnie zdegustowany, jak możecie się domyśleć.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie, zmierzył od góry do dołu, spojrzał mi prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się w sposób, który teraz określiłbym „chcę cię spenetrować", ale wtedy uznałem go po prostu za wyjątkowo pijanego i uciekłem do swojego pokoju.

Już za drzwiami odetchnąłem z ulgą, że wszelki hałas i gwar mam za sobą, gdy zauważyłem piersi. Widzicie, kobiece wdzięki, do tego odkryte, nie były tym, co zazwyczaj spotykałem we własnym dormitorium. Co spotykałem w ogóle (wspominałem, że byłem prawiczkiem?). Tak więc, gdy już uderzyło mnie to, jak różowe mogą być sutki takich piersi, zniknęły jak za dotykiem czarodziejskiej różdżki, a ja usłyszałem przesiąknięty żądzą mordu głos mojego współlokatora:

— Zjeżdżaj, Black.

Zachowałem się więc tak, jak na głowę rodu przystało i... właściwie to uciekłem czym prędzej, nie mając pojęcia, jak się zachować w takiej sytuacji. Taka już była za mnie strachliwa dziewica, że gdy widziałem, jak się ktoś ku sobie ma i to idzie raczej w stronę prokreacji, wolałem się czym prędzej ewakuować i udawać, że nic się nie stało, a już tym bardziej trzymać się wersji, że niczego nie widziałem.

Tedy trudno było udawać, ponieważ stałem między młotem (Pokojem Wspólnym), a kowadłem (dormitorium). W żadnym z tych miejsc nie mogłem oddać się lekturze, ba!, nie mogłem nawet spokojnie pomyśleć. Na myśl, że będę musiał przeciskać się znowu obok tamtego karczka – Wilkes, tak się nazywał – zrobiło mi się gorzej i stwierdziłem, że trochę poświęcenia w życiu nie zaszkodzi. W rezultacie wręcz przebiegłem między obmacującymi się parami i opuściłem Pokój Wspólny jakby się za mną paliło.

W Hogwarcie było niewiele miejsc, w którym mogłeś poczuć odrobinę prywatności i na pewno nie była to Wieżą Astronomiczna, na której dziewictwo straciło więcej kobiet, niż w życiu złapałem zniczów. Uznałem, że jakiś mało uczęszczany korytarz będzie tym, czego mi potrzeba i znałem nawet odpowiedni szybciej niż zakładałem (termin oscylował gdzieś miedzy _nie licz na to_ a _nie w tym życiu_ ).

Czwarte piętro obfitowało nawet w kilka takich, a tutejsze obrazy były raczej z tych rozrywkowych, ale lubiących balować po innych ramach, więc nawet nikt nie krzyczał, że przyświecam sobie różdżką.

Chłód kamiennego parapetu sprawił, że czerwone wypieki, które miałem w związku z różowymi sutkami, gdzieś zniknęły, a ja mogłem pogrążyć się w nowym kryminale, który udało mi się dorwać w bibliotece. Doprawdy, nasz szkolny księgozbiór mógłby częściej wychodzić poza podręczniki i pomoce naukowe. Może wtedy ktoś częściej by do niego zaglądał.

— Black?

Uniosłem wzrok znad książki, tylko po to, by spojrzeć na rudą panią kujon, Lily Szlamę Evans i dostać wrzodów na żołądku od jej durnego wyrazu twarzy. Doprawdy, że też takie osoby mogły uczyć się wraz ze mną i mnie podobnymi. Ten fakt był tak krzywdzący, że grymas na mojej twarzy nie omieszkał powiadomić o tym nadętej pani Prefekt.

— Czego? — zapytałem niezbyt przyjemnie, a jej mały, nakrapiany tysiącem piegów nos, zmarszczył się w wyrazie niezadowolenia. Spojrzała na mnie, mrużąc oczy w szparki.

— Masz szlaban.

* * *

Dopiero później, po długiej i mało elokwentnej kłótni, której nie przytoczę, a którą przeprowadziliśmy, okazało się, że książka wciągnęła mnie na tyle, że zapomniałem o godzinie nocnej i dałem tej przeklętej Evans okazję do wlepienia mi szlabanu na sobotę. Przynajmniej tyle dobrze, że u Slughorna, który mnie wprost uwielbiał (w końcu byłem Blackiem) i liczyłem na to, że każe mi poukładać słoiki w zależności od kolorów.

Zanim jednak miałem odrobić szlaban, były jeszcze zaklęcia z Flitwickiem. Sama lekcja do fascynujących nie należała, ale za to okazała się irytująca jak mało która, ponieważ siedzący za mną Wilkes non stop mnie zaczepiał. Rzucał kulkami z papieru, szczypał i udawał, że czegoś chce, by ostatecznie zapytać „Czego, Black?", gdy się do niego odwróciłem. Jakim cudem przez te sześć lat nie zauważyłem, że chodzę z tak upośledzoną osobą do klasy, nie wiem. Ale wtedy wiedziałem, że trzeba się jak najszybciej ewakuować, bo dłużej bym już nie wytrzymał, a trzeba było dbać o dobre imię rodziny, a nie siać zamęt na wzór mojego niereformowalnego brata.

Gdy akurat się podnosiłem, by spakować swoje rzeczy, ktoś mnie uszczypnął. I nie, nie w plecy, bok czy gdziekolwiek powyżej pasa. Nie. Uszczypnięto mnie prosto w pośladek, niczym jakąś ładną uczennicę, a ja, niczym zawstydzona dziewica (co z prawdą nie mijało się wcale), potrąciłem ręką kałamarz i wylałem go wprost na głowę przechodzącego Flitwicka.

Część osób zaczęła się śmiać, patrząc jak ciemny tusz spływa naszemu maleńkiemu profesorowi po twarzy. Mi nie było do śmiechu, gdy zobaczyłem jego mordercze spojrzenie i usłyszałem późniejsze słowa:

— Ma pan szlaban, panie Black.

Widząc chwilę później głupawy uśmiech Wilkesa, miałem ochotę roztrzaskać jego twarz o ławkę.

* * *

Tak więc kolejny wieczór na weekendzie miałem zajęty na szlaban i wcale się z tego nie cieszyłem. Mało nie dostałem jeszcze w międzyczasie łajnobombą od mojego brata w twarz, ale na szczęście refleks szukającego nie ograniczał się tylko do zwinnych rąk, ale też do szybkiej reakcji ogólnej i zamiast we mnie, bomba trafiła centralnie w twarz jakiejś Krukonki idącej za mną. Nadal byłem w obszarze rażenia tego okropnego smrodu (okazało się jednak, że bardzo dobrze biegam), ale to i tak było lepsze niż przyjąć coś takiego na twarz.

Dopiero z drugiego końca korytarza posłałem mojemu bratu mordercze spojrzenie, na które odpowiedział, jak zwykle, durnowatym uśmiechem i zniknął razem ze swoimi opóźnionymi przyjaciółmi.

* * *

Gdybym wcześniej wiedział, że z jednym z jego kretyńskich przyjaciół będę później odrabiał szlaban u Slughorna, zatroszczyłbym się o to, by James Potter nigdy na niego nie dotarł. Niestety, dopiero na miejscu, gdy na wejściu rozpoznałem ten busz na głowie wyglądający niczym zdechły kuguchar wyjęty hipogryfowi z gardła, okazało się, że sytuacja jest gorsza niż myślałem.

— Już pan jest, panie Black. Idealnie. — Slughorn uśmiechnął się do nas, zakładając ręce na pokaźnym brzuchu. — Chłopcy, waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie wyczyszczenie wszystkich zakamarków tej klasy. Powodzenia.

Opiekun Slytherinu nigdy nie pilnował uczniów podczas szlabanów – o czym wcześniej tylko słyszałem, a wtedy przekonałem na własnej skórze – ale to lepiej dla mnie i Jamesa, ponieważ mogliśmy sobie dogryzać bez oporów, gdy zostawił nas samych w sali.

— No proszę, proszę. Mały braciszek Syriusza był niegrzeczny, że dostał szlaban? — zakpił Potter znad swojego kociołka.

Rzuciłem mu tylko niechętne spojrzenie i, uśmiechając się w duchu, odparłem jak najspokojniej potrafiłem:

— A co? Twoja ukochana ci się nie skarżyła?

Przez chwilę było cicho. Moja wyobraźnia sprawiła, że słyszałem pokrętła i szpulki, które przeskakiwały w głowie Pottera z coraz większą szybkością, co sprawiało mi niewysłowioną przyjemność. Spojrzałem z pogardą w jego nachmurzone oblicze.

— Jesteś strasznie łatwowierny — dodałem po chwili, a głupia mina, która momentalnie ozdobiła twarz Jamesa, sprawiła, że parsknąłem cicho pod nosem, dumny z siebie.

Potter, wielce obrażony, powrócił do mycia swojego kociołka, wyzywając mnie pod nosem, ale na tyle głośno, bym go słyszał, a obelgi miał naprawdę wyszukane, trzeba było mu przyznać. Zadowolony z tego małego zwycięstwa, które odniosłem, całkowicie zignorowałem fakt, że James zaczął podjadać jakieś czekoladki z pudełka, które przemycił w kieszeni szaty i zająłem się porządkowaniem katedry nauczyciela. Doprawdy, Slughorn stracił w moich oczach, gdy oparłem się dłonią o zaschniętą, lepiącą się plamę po kawie. Moje arystokratyczne ja w tym momencie uciekło hen daleko stąd i to może lepiej, ponieważ na to, co stało się później, nie byłem całkowicie przygotowany.

— Jak ty niesamowicie pachniesz!

Nie do końca rejestrując, co się właśnie zadziało, odwróciłem się do tyłu, by zobaczyć rozanielony wyraz twarzy Jamesa, który mnie przeraził nie na żarty. Momentalnie połączyłem fakty, zerkając krótko na opróżnione pudełko czekoladek i nim zdążyłem zareagować, usta Pottera zaatakowały moje.

Krótka lekcja eliksirów – gdy twoja Amortencja jest nieodpowiednio przygotowana, zakochujesz się w pierwszej napotkanej osobie (czyli James we mnie), a gdy całujesz się z taką osobą i czujesz smak czekolady z nadzieniem orzechowym w jej ustach, udziela ci się (jak mnie).

Jak już możecie się domyślić, od tego czekoladowego pocałunku Jamesa i ja poczułem się nagle lekki, a wszystkie myśli, w tym ostrzeżenia (a może przede wszystkim one), uciekły z mojej głowy. Oddałem chętnie pocałunek, nawet nie przejmując się tym, że muszę być w tym okropny, skoro nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie całowałem i objąłem rękami szyję Pottera jak na każdą „zakochaną" nastolatkę przystało. I to był mój błąd, ponieważ on odebrał to całkiem inaczej – w końcu opinia drugiego donżuana w Hogwarcie nie wzięła się sama z siebie – i już po chwili siedziałem na biurku Slughorna rozbierany przez Jamesa Pottera.

Uczucie co najmniej dziwne, gdy zaczął mnie całować w miejscach, w których zdecydowanie nie powinien mnie całować (nie powinien mnie całować w ogóle, a już na pewno nie tak dobrze), więc gdy i moje spodnie znalazły się gdzieś na podłodze, a Potter mnie zwyczajnie położył na katedrze, było mi wszystko jedno. No, dopóki moje plecy, w miejscu gdzie traciły swoją szlachetną nazwę, nie zostały zaatakowane przez coś, co nigdy nie powinno się tam znaleźć.

Krzyknąłem i miałem gdzieś to, że ktoś może nas usłyszeć (jednak gdyby mnie znaleziono w takiej pozycji, na pewno nie byłoby mi wszystko jedno), ale ten nieludzki ból, który mnie spotkał w końcu z zaskoczenia i niezasłużenie, był zbyt straszny, by znieść go z godnością w ciszy.

Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że to mnie trochę otrzeźwiło, ale ponownie pojawił się Potter ze swoimi czekoladowymi pocałunkami i wszystkie wątpliwości zniknęły.

— Ciii... przepraszam, będę delikatniejszy.

Nic na to nie odpowiedziałem, w tamtym momencie umiejętność mówienia całkiem zanikła, ale to może i lepiej? Bo co miałbym powiedzieć?

Wraz z powolnymi ruchami Jamesa mój oddech przyśpieszał, a ciało płonęło i nim się obejrzałem, wbijałem mu paznokcie prosto w kark, a sam artykułowałem jakieś dziwne, zawstydzające dźwięki, do których nie przyznałbym się nawet pod Cruciatusem. I nawet ta cholerna probówka, wbijająca mi się pod łopatkę, nie była w stanie zepsuć tej chwili. Właściwie do środka mogła wejść chociażby moja matka, a mnie i tak byłoby wszystko jedno. Tego uczucia nie dało się opisać słowami.

A tego, jak obaj otrzeźwieliśmy po orgazmie i spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy, też nie dało się opisać, ale w całkiem inny sposób. Pierwszy raz widziałem kogoś z tak bliska i miałem wrażenie, że cały mój świat wypełnia teraz twarz Jamesa Pottera. Twarz śmiertelnie poważnego Jamesa Pottera.

Ja, czując powoli ból w dolnych partiach ciała i skurcze mięśni przy ciągłym zaciskaniu ud wokół Gryfona, także zacząłem poważnieć, ale nadal żaden z nas nic nie powiedział.

W końcu Potter przygryzł obie wargi, podniósł się na rękach, dalej w pewnym sensie nie opuszczając mojego ciała i powiedział cicho:

— Syriusz pożyczył mi swoją różdżkę. Posprzątam zaklęciem całą tę salę i zapomnimy o wszystkim — oznajmił, a ja nie zamierzałem się z nim nawet kłócić.

Wyszedł ze mnie, naciągając spodniej na siebie i momentalnie zaczął rzucać szybkie zaklęcia różdżką mojego brata, którą wyjął zza cholewki. Ledwo udało mi się usiąść na biurku, tak okropny ból temu towarzyszył, a gdy się ubierałem tak szybko, jak byłem w stanie, poczułem jak coś cieknie mi po udach. Wolałbym być głupim i ograniczonym dzieckiem w tym momencie, które nie wie, co takiego właściwie po nim spływa, ale niewiedza nie była mi dana. Walcząc z falą dreszczy, ubrałem się do końca i wyszedłem sali tuż przed Jamesem.

Nawet się na siebie nie obejrzeliśmy. Każdy poszedł w swoją stronę i miałem tylko nadzieję, że Potter czuje się tak podle jak ja (a najlepiej o stokroć gorzej). Na giętkich nogach dotarłem do swojego dormitorium, cały czas robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry i dopiero pod prysznicem, gdy gorąca woda oblewała moje obolałe ciało, pozwoliłem sobie na chwilę słabości i się popłakałem.

Widzicie, będąc synem mojej matki, która zawsze głośno i wyraźnie wypowiadała się na temat tego, co ją obrzydzało, sam poczułem się obrzydliwy w tym momencie z udami obklejonymi spermą Jamesa. W ogóle fakt, że uprawiałem seks z nikim innym jak z Potterem, świadczył o tym, że ta Amortencja była nie tylko źle przyrządzona, ale i przeterminowana.

I ten jeden źle przygotowany eliksir przewrócił moje życie do góry nogami.

* * *

Ile właściwie czasu spędziłem w tej łazience, doprowadzając swoją osobę do porządku i ile zaklęć maskujących użyłem na swojej zapuchniętej od płaczu twarzy to moje. A tak podle, jak czułem się następnego dnia, nie czułem się jeszcze nigdy i dopóki nie przyszła godzina szlabanu u Flitwicka, nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, by wystawić przynajmniej minimetr kwadratowy powierzchni własnego ciała poza pościel.

Czując się tak, jakbym miał kołek nie powiem gdzie, pojawiłem się w sali profesora od zaklęć, a on, z kamienną miną, kazał mi poukładać rzeczy w składziku na tyłach sali. Częste schylanie się i prostowanie w moim stanie było niewskazane, więc chwilę później, czując się niczym jak po maratonie, musiałem się oprzeć o szafkę. Byłem tak zmęczony, że nawet słyszałem pukanie w mojej głowie i czyjś nawołujący głos.

Po czym okazało się, że faktycznie ktoś pukał w okno i mnie wołał. Spojrzałem całkiem zaskoczony na Wilkesa, który unosił się na miotle tuż za oknem i do nie machał. Otworzyłem okno, wpuszczając go do środka i zastanawiając się, czemu go właściwie tutaj widzę.

— I jak tam szlaban?

To był chyba najgłupszy tekst na rozpoczęcie rozmowy i Wilkes w mig się w tym zorientował, widząc moją minę.

— Wprost wybornie. Cieszy mnie to ogromnie, że przez ciebie tutaj skończyłem.

Miał głupią minę i nawet nie starał się jej ukryć, co, jak na Ślizgona, było dziwne. Nie zamierzałem się jednak w to zagłębiać i zwyczajnie powróciłem do odpoczywania, opierając się o szafkę, chociaż nogi mi mdlały, ale siadanie... nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem.

— Nie usiądziesz?

— A ty nie znikniesz stąd?

Mój głos był chyba zbyt agresywny w tym momencie, ale nie było co oczekiwać, że Wilkes zrozumie, że nie chcę się z nim dzielić moimi problemami i bolączkami natury nawet nie wiem jakiej.

— Właściwie to chciałem zapytać, czy masz jakieś plany na sobotę, ponieważ...

Dalszego monologu chłopaka nie słyszałem, zbyt zaskoczony faktem, że brzmiało to prawie tak, jakby chciał mnie zaprosić na randkę. Och, faktycznie chciał to zrobić, rumienił się lekko i chyba jąkał, ale kto by go tam słuchał. Na pewno nie zawracałby sobie głowy tym żaden heteryk, ale po wczorajszej nocy odebrano mi to miano w dość brutalny sposób. Widać wieść rozeszła się niczym błyskawica i teraz każdy chciał mnie przelecieć, nawet Wilkes.

Nie omieszkałem powiedzieć tego na głos:

— Chcesz mnie przelecieć. — Zamrugałem, zaskoczony faktem, że faktycznie tak było i nie dałem mu się wytłumaczyć. — Wybacz, Wilkes, ale to nie jest moje zarobkowe zajęcie ani tym bardziej charytatywne. Poza tym, nie masz na co liczyć, ktoś cię już uprzedził, więc zejdź mi z łaski swojej sprzed oczu i daj dokończyć szlaban.

Wręcz wypchnąłem go przez okno razem z miotłą, ale zdążył mnie jeszcze złapać za nadgarstek i zapytać naprawdę poważnym tonem:

— Kto?

— Nie twój interes. — Zakończyłem rozmowę, zamykając z hukiem okno, a Ślizgon odleciał dopiero po chwili z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

* * *

Gdybym wcześniej wiedział, że ten kosz da więcej złego niż dobrego, to niczym męczennik bym się poświęcił i obdarował Wilkesa swoimi wdziękami oraz towarzystwem. Niestety nie wiedziałem i dopiero po powrocie do dormitorium, gdzie chciało mi się już płakać z bólu, a kolana ani myślały się zginać, usłyszałem, że ten idiota o mało nie wpakował się w bójkę z Jamesem Potterem.

Wręcz krzyczałem ze złości w głębi siebie, niedowierzając, że ludzie są tak nachalni i nie rozumieją prostego „nie". Walcząc ze swoim ciałem, które miało się naprawdę źle, dźwignąłem się na równe nogi i wyszedłem do Pokoju Wspólnego. Nigdzie go jednak nie było, więc zdecydowałem się na przeszukanie przynajmniej najbliższej części Hogwartu, by sobie to i owo z Wilkesem wytłumaczyć.

Pech chciał, że James Potter znalazł mnie pierwszy i był naprawdę wściekły. Uderzył moimi plecami o ścianę (ich dolna część przyjęła to gorzej niż źle), trzymając za ramiona i zmierzył mnie chłodnym spojrzeniem.

— Nic mu nie powiedziałem. Znaczy, nie powiedziałem mu, że to ty — sprecyzowałem, nie wiedząc czego się po nim spodziewać, a sam wzrok Pottera sprawił, że poczułem się w obowiązku to wytłumaczyć.

— Więc skąd się domyślił?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Potter, puść mnie. Muszę go znaleźć zanim znów zrobi coś głupiego, bo mu się podobam. — Skrzywiłem się sam na dźwięk swoich słów, a Potter uśmiechnął się tylko kpiąco.

— Aż takie masz powodzenie w Slytherinie?

— Przestań, Potter. To była... — Zagapiłem się nie jego usta i w jednej chwili przypomniało mi się, jak miękkie i gorące były wczorajszego wieczoru. Moje serce przyśpieszyło wbrew mojej woli. Zrobiło mi się niesamowicie głupio z tego powodu. — … jednorazowa sytuacja — dokończyłem kulawo, a we wzroku Jamesa coś się zmieniło.

Załapał mnie za rękę i zaciągnął do najbliższej sali. Chyba to ja zacząłem pocałunek, chociaż to właściwie nie było ważne w tamtym momencie. Logiczne rozumowanie mi się wyłączyło wraz z zetknięciem z jego wargami. Potter ściągnął przez głowę bluzę, rzucając ją na ziemię, do której po chwili dołączył mój sweter. Jeszcze tylko krótka przerwa na rzucenie zaklęcia zamykającego i wyciszającego, byśmy mogli wrócić do tego, co zaczęliśmy.

Jaki impuls popchnął mnie to tego, by znów skończyć pod Jamesem Potterem, jęcząc z rozkoszy, nie mam pojęcia, ale tym razem obaj byliśmy tego faktu jak najbardziej świadomi i jak najbardziej z niego zadowoleni. Przynajmniej ja, chociaż James też był zaangażowany, najbardziej w to, bym więcej krzyczał (a raczej bym krzyczał tylko w ten pożądany sposób).

Przez chwilę przemknęło mi przez myśl, że gdyby mój brat się o tym dowiedział, oboje skończylibyśmy marnie (w sensie martwi), ale wtedy w głowie było mi tylko całowanie Pottera i poruszanie biodrami. Doprawdy, jak Wilkes ze swoim wyglądem i tępotą mógł pomyśleć, by rywalizować z gorącymi ustami Pottera i jego zwinnymi lędźwiami? Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem, ale faktycznie tak było. James miał naprawdę zwinne lędźwie w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu

Serce nie przestało mi bić przeraźliwie szybko nawet wtedy, gdy James położył się obok mnie. Przesunąłem się trochę, by nie leżał na parkiecie, a na tym nieskładnym legowisku z jego bluzy i mojego swetra. Poczochrał swoje splątane włosy, a ten gest pierwszy raz od sześciu lat mnie nie zirytował.

— Niedobrze. Z biurka spadliśmy do poziomu podłogi. Co będzie następnym razem? — zapytał mimochodem, by rozluźnić sytuację, ale ja tylko przekręciłem się przodem do niego i zapytałem:

— Murawa boiska?

James uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, a moje serce, tym razem już nie w wykonaniu zakochanej dziewicy, przyśpieszyło.

— Nie boisz się, że ktoś nas zobaczy

— Wilkes mógłby posłuchać tego, jak krzyczę. Może dałby sobie wtedy spokój.

Rozbawiłem Pottera do łez i byłem z tego powodu nawet trochę dumny, dopóki nie zrobiło mi się zimno. Ubrałem się tym razem powoli (inaczej się nie dało), non stop obserwowany przez Jamesa. To było z jednej strony nawet przyjemne.

— To co? Jesteśmy umówieni na boisku jutro wieczorem?

Skrzywiłem się.

— Ja ledwo chodzę. Może jakiś dzień lub dwa na dojście do siebie? — James usiadł tylko obok mnie i – cały czas patrząc mi w oczy, aż cud, że moje niewieście ja się nie zarumieniło – pocałował mnie w ramię.

— Mięśnie należy rozruszać.

Odsunąłem tylko jego głowę ręką, by nie zobaczył tego, że faktycznie się rumienię. Ukryta dziewica wewnątrz mnie, która powinna już zginąć, oblewała się rumieńcem w najbardziej irytujący sposób, na jaki było ją stać.

— W takim razie jutro wieczorem — przyznałem mu rację i podniosłem się z podłogi, zabierając swój sweter. Na szczęście nie był brudny i mogłem go bez przeszkód założyć na siebie. Z bluzą Jamesa było gorzej. — Potter? Mówiłeś coś Syriuszowi?

Moje serce znów zabiło mocniej na samą myśl, że mój brat mógłby coś wiedzieć o tym, co łączyło mnie i Jamesa (a co nas właściwie łączyło?). Syriusz był cholerykiem jakich mało i nigdy nie lubił, gdy za bardzo zbliżałem się do jego znajomych, więc furia, którą by osiągnął na wieść o tym, że spałem (dwukrotnie!) z jego najlepszym przyjacielem, musiałaby być okropna. Nie chciałem się o tym przekonywać.

— Nie żartuj. Chyba by nas obu zabił.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą i przyjrzałem się temu, jak James zapina spodnie i zakłada koszulkę. Przez chwilę staliśmy w niezręcznej ciszy, nie wiedząc co zrobić, póki ja (dokładnie, JA) nie podszedłem do niego i nie pocałowałem. Wyszło namiętniej niż powinno, ale nie zamierzałem na to narzekać. W końcu nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie lubię czekoladowych pocałunków Jamesa.

* * *

Po powrocie do Pokoju Wspólnego zrobiłem się spokojniejszy. Nadal nie udało mi się zrozumieć tego, dlaczego seks z Potterem tak na mnie zadziałał, ale przynajmniej rozdrażnienie i wczorajsze poczucie obrzydzenia gdzieś odeszły, a ja czułem się lżejszy bez tych okropnych uczuć. Tylko nadal jakiś taki sponiewierany fizycznie.

Niestety, w Hogwarcie działa najszybsza poczta pantoflowa, jaką znałem. Ledwo przekroczyłem próg Pokoju Wspólnego, a część osób spojrzało na mnie wzrokiem „wiemy, jakie brzydkie rzeczy robiłeś, Regulusie". Znosiłem ich spojrzenia dzielnie, dopóki nie podszedł do mnie Barty Crouch.

— Nie sądziłem, że ktoś kiedyś tak stanowczo odmówi Wilkesowi. To odważne i głupie jednocześnie.

Z Bartym to była taka sprawa, że wszyscy go znali, ze wszystkimi rozmawiał, ale z nikim się specjalnie nie przyjaźnił i był raczej prowodyrem niż materiałem na przyjaciela. Tak jak teraz, próbował przekonać mnie do tego, że z osobami pokroju Wilkesa się nie zadziera, ale fakt, że ten durny łebbył wysoki, nie świadczył jeszcze o tym, że trzeba było się go bać. Poza tym, nie zamierzałem mu ulegać tylko dlatego, że był przerażający.

— Ani takie, ani takie. To zwykły kosz.

Barty pochylił się do mnie, muskając mój policzek swoim nosem i wyszeptał mi prosto do ucha, sprawiając, że niechciany dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa.

— Potter to dobry wybór, ale jak sądzisz – obroni cię wszędzie?

Crouch zostawił mnie samego, chociaż jego słowa jeszcze długo krążyły po mojej głowie. Nawet gdy stałem pod prysznicem i pozwalałem, by woda spływała po moim ciele, nie mogłem zapomnieć o tym, co powiedział. Czy naprawdę ktoś będzie musiał mnie bronić?

* * *

Odpowiedź przyszła wcześniej niż sądziłem i zdecydowanie mnie to nie cieszyło. Jak wyglądała? Och, to bardzo proste. Gdy mógł, Wilkes popychał mnie, podstawiał nogę, a raz zdzielił tak mocno z bara na korytarzu, aż upadłem (fakt, że upadłem na moje sfatygowane wdzięki był okropny, ale to, że nie mogłem tego wyrazić w żaden sposób i musiałem zdusić okrzyk bólu w sobie, był jeszcze gorszy). Jednym słowem – z sympatii stałem się popychadłem numer jeden i to tylko dlatego, że nie chciałem przed kimś rozłożyć nóg.

Nie zrozumcie tego źle – nie chciałem ich rozkładać przed nikim, po prostu James był magnetyzujący. A sam seks, który już wcześniej wydawał mi się czymś niesamowitym, stał się teraz uzależniający. Dopóki nie poczułem, jak to jest, aż tak bardzo za nim nie tęskniłem. Teraz chciałem tylko więcej i więcej. Prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego traktowanie Wilkesa nie było tak okropne, jak mogłoby być, ponieważ wizja wieczornego spotkania z Potterem sprawiała, że nic nie mogło zepsuć mi humoru.

A gdy nadszedł w końcu ten upragniony wieczór, zakradłem się na boisko i rozejrzałem w poszukiwaniu Pottera. Nigdzie go nie było i zaczynałem się denerwować, że prawdopodobnie mnie wystawił (albo, że Syriusz się dowiedział i go zabił, a teraz idzie po mnie). Po chwili jednak ktoś złapał mnie za biodra, a gdy się odwróciłem, James już mnie całował.

Robienie brzydkich rzeczy pod gołym niebem i w miejscu publicznym, gdzie każdy mógł przyjść i nas pooglądać, było ekscytujące samo w sobie i sprawiało, że miałem ochotę się w ogóle nie powstrzymywać ze swoimi haniebnymi odgłosami, co James przyjął z pomrukiem zadowolenia. Co zabawniejsze, naprawdę czułem, że ktoś nam się przygląda i zmusiłem się, by otworzyć oczy i zarzucić wzrokiem dookoła.

Serce mało mi z piersi nie wyskoczyło, gdy zauważyłem wysoką postać przy szatni Ślizgonów. Wilkes. Patrzył na nas. Widział, jak unoszę się nad biodrami Jamesa i jaką przyjemność mi to sprawia. Poczułem przemożną chęć, by go zdenerwować i pocałowałem namiętnie Pottera. Nawet teraz, wiedząc jak to się skończyło, nie cofnąłbym tego, ponieważ usta Jamesa były tym, od czego się ostatnio uzależniłem, a każdy powód do spróbowania ich był dobry. A gdy wiązało się to ze zdenerwowaniem Wilkesa – tym bardziej. Mogłem być największym prowodyrem Hogwartu, a sam Barty Crouch składałby mi pokłony.

W całej swojej wspaniałomyślności Wilkes pozwolił nam dokończyć i chociaż marzyłem tylko o tym, by siedzieć dalej przytulonym do Jamesa, nie mogłem zignorować tego, że Ślizgon dalej się na nas patrzy.

— Wilkes się gapi — szepnąłem Potterowi do ucha, a on nagle spoważniał i spiął wszystkie mięśnie.

Nie widziałem, jakie spojrzenie posłał wielkoludowi, ale przekonało ono Wilkesa, by ruszył się z miejsca i podszedł z naszą stronę. James zdążył tylko założyć bokserki, gdy padł pierwszy cios.

I nie, nie chodziło tutaj o zaklęcia. Oni zaczęli się bić na pięści, niczym mugole, a Potter, z racji mniejszej wagi i wzrostu, z różdżką gdzieś nie wiadomo gdzie, przegrywał. Cały spanikowany rzuciłem się do swoich ubrań, szukając w nich różdżki, a gdy ją znalazłem, bez chwili wahania odrzuciłem Ślizgona od Pottera.

Na raz poczułem też okropny gniew, który wręcz mnie oślepił i na giętkich nogach podszedłem tylko bliżej, by wycelować w Wilkesa różdżką i niskim, jakby nieswoim głosem, który powinien mnie przestraszyć, ale w tamtym momencie się w ogóle nie liczył, powiedziałem:

— _Crucio_.

Zaklęcie sprawiło, że ciało chłopaka wygięło się, napinając wszystkie mięśnie, ale ja nie poczułem się ani trochę lepiej. Nie dane było mi kontynuować tortur na Ślizgonie, ponieważ James wytrącił mi różdżkę z ręki. Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony.

Do dzisiaj pamiętam bladą z przerażenia twarz Jamesa i jego wielkie, ciemne oczy, które patrzyły na mnie jak na zbrodniarza. Nasze systemy wartości się nie pokrywały. On nie uznawał Niewybaczalnych, a ja nie lubiłem, gdy wtrącano się do moich spraw. I w tym momencie, gdy już wiedziałem, że wszystko, co mogło kiedykolwiek być między mną a Potterem, zostało zniszczone, zapragnąłem pozbyć się Wilkesa raz na zawsze.

I zrobiłbym to, ale James miał inne plany. Złapał mnie mocno za nadgarstek, zebrał resztę naszych rzeczy z trawy i wyprowadził z boiska. Wcisnął mi moje ubrania w ręce, razem z różdżką i butami, a jego twarz dalej wrzała ze wściekłości. Chciało mi się płakać, ponieważ nie rozumiałem, dlaczego nie cieszył się, że go obroniłem przed jednym ze swoich, a on jedynie powiedział:

— Zapomnij o wszystkim.

* * *

I tym razem nie były to tylko puste słowa. Nigdy więcej nie było niczego między mną a Potterem, nawet jednej kłótni i krótkiej wymiany zdań. Między mną a Wilkesem też nie. Nie odważył się więcej mnie nachodzić po tym Cruciatusie i to była jedyna dobra rzecz, która się stała.

Skoro James na zawsze odszedł w zapomnienie, skupiłem się na Sami-Wiecie-Kim i jego działalności, a pochłonęło to mój czas do tego stopnia, że więcej nie pomyślałem o Jamesie Potterze w ten sposób.

Tyle, że żaden z moich późniejszych chłopaków nie całował mnie tak dobrze jak on.


End file.
